Treinta minutos
by DraculaN666
Summary: Después de casi un año de no verse, ¿cómo sería una cita entre Abe y Mihashi? Traducción (:


Hola (:

Bueno, esta es la primera vez que publico en esta sección. Aunque adoro Oofuri con locura, la verdad nunca he tenido ninguna buena idea para hacer un fic –la historia ya es muy yaoi por si sola aunque le falta el momento picante-. Todas sabemos lo mucho que estos chicos se aman y que, básicamente, están casados. Pero en fin, ese no es el punto. La historia es una traducción que la autora, de forma muy amable, me dejó hacer. Y yo estoy muy feliz porque también es la primera vez que traduzco algo. Así que pido un poco de comprensión porque a veces el inglés y yo tenemos nuestros días malos.

En fin, espero que la historia les guste tanto como a mi me gustó. A pesar de que es sencilla.

**Disclaimer:** En fin, Oofuri pertenece a su autora, Asa Higushi –otra más que sólo nos consuela con un poco de shounen-ai. La historia le pertenece a Pazel –dejaré el link a la historia original más abajo- quien fue tan amable de permitirme traducir. Y yo… bueno, yo tengo un chocolate *se come el chocolate* bien, yo tenía un chocolate…

Por cierto, no está beteado. Creo que mi ortografía no es tan mala, pero no tengo beta para estos caso :c mil disculpas si encuentran algún fallo que dejara pasar.

* * *

Abe camina de un lado a otro. Su reloj está quince minutos adelantado; debe estar seguro de que no llegará tarde esa noche. Alisó ligeramente la arrugada camiseta y trató de dejar quietos algunos cabellos rebeldes en su cabeza. Daban las seis quince en su reloj y se suponía que vería a Mihashi hasta las seis y media. No se habían visto en un año. Era verano y los dos se encontraban en casa después de su primer año de universidad. Abe se había ido a Kyoto para estudiar administración de empresas, pero Mihashi se había quedado cerca de su casa por el amor que le tenía a su madre. Seguían en contacto pero había tanta distancia entre ellos y tanto tiempo sin verse. Habían tenido intención de reunirse durante el invierno, pero la familia de Abe le había sorprendido con un viaje al extranjero, por lo cual no pudieron verse.

Cuando la distancia entre ellos se extendió, hizo que Abe se diera cuenta de que sus sentimientos no se iban y finalmente decidió dar un gran paso.

— ¿Quieres... salir? —Preguntó Abe por teléfono—. ¿Para, no sé, cenar o algo así? En verano, cuando regresemos. Como... una cita.

— Ok. Nos vemos entonces.

— Sí.

Y luego colgó.

Abe se apoyó contra la pared, recargando todo su peso con el hombro. Soltó un suspiro mientras sentía que su estómago se revolvía de nervios. Su cabello había crecido un poco. ¿A Mihashi le importaría eso? Era unos centímetros más alto. ¿Había crecido Mihashi también? Tomó las llaves de su cocho. Irían a un restaurante muy lejos esa noche. Un largo viaje en varios sentidos. Era todo lo que Abe pedía.

* * *

Mihashi se sentó en el sofá, con la espalda recta como una tabla. Cuando sonó el timbre, se incorporó de un salto y corrió hasta la puerta.

— H-hola Abe —dijo Mihashi con la vista fija en sus pies.

— Hola, Mihashi —respondió Abe. Sus ojos brillaban mientras miraba atentamente a su viejo amigo. Mihashi no había cambiado en absoluto: su cara seguía roja, sus hombros aún se estremecían de nerviosismo y sus ojos aún se encontraban inspeccionando sus zapatos.

— H-hola Abe.

Abe frunció el ceño. Tenía que haber esperado eso.

— Vamos Mihashi. Vámonos —Abe tomo a Mihashi de la mano y lo llevó hasta el coche. Los dos entraron y se fueron.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Mihashi con valentía.

— A unos treinta minutos está un buen lugar donde venden barbacoa. Iremos ahí. Pero, primero, te tengo una sorpresa preparada.

— ¿Qué es?

— Ya lo verás. Sólo permanece sentado.

Permanecieron en silencia hasta que Mihashi comenzó a hablar.

— Sabes, r-realmente te he extrañado, Abe.

Abe sonrió un poco.

— Sí, lo sé.

— De verdad deseaba que estuvieras este año conmigo. Hice algunos amigos. Son realmente geniales. Te agradaran, Abe.

— Estoy seguro que sí.

El viaje continuó con un silencio algo incómodo por un tiempo más hasta que Abe giró súbitamente a la derecha.

Mihashi giró un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Un parque?

— Sí —respondió Abe mientras estacionaba el coche—. Sal.

Los dos salieron hacia la hierba fresca. Había unos niños que jugaban en unos columpios en una colina. En la parte inferior de la colina había una cancha de béisbol desierta. Mihashi iba a decirle algo a Abe, pero el chico más alto ya estaba muy ocupado revisando su maletero.

— Ponte esto -ordenó Abe lanzándole un guante al pitcher.

Mihashi obedeció, mirando como Abe aseguraba los protectores.

— ¿Vamos a jugar?

— Sí. Vamos —Abe cerró el maletero y los dos caminaron hasta la cancha.

Para Mihashi fue un alivio volver a jugar con Abe. El catcher en su universidad era maravilloso, pero Mihashi sabía que nunca sentiría con otro catcher la misma conexión que tenía con Abe.

Abe, quien ya no volvió a jugar, estaba emocionado de ver el progreso de Mihashi. Trabajó como entrenador voluntario para niños pequeños, pero no se unió a un equipo en la universidad. No podía imaginarse jugando con cualquier otro pitcher. Tuvo que impulsar a Mihashi, quien se sentía de la misma manera, para que se uniera al equipo de su escuela. Por mucho que Abe no se viera atrapando los lanzamientos de nadie más, igualmente no podía imaginar que Mihashi dejara de jugar.

— Puede que esté algo oxidado —mintió Abe.

Mihashi no respondió. Tomó su lugar en el montículo.

— Cuando estés listo —dijo Abe tras su mascara.

* * *

— ¡Eso fue muy divertido! —Exclamó Mihashi—. No me he divertido tanto en muchos años.

Abe sonrió.

— Tu velocidad ha mejorado. Sólo has mejorado y mejorado, Mihashi; debes estar orgulloso.

— ¿En serio? ¿De verdad lo piensas, Abe? —Los dos se encontraban de camino al coche. Cuando intentaron ir cada quien por su lado de la puerta, se dieron cuenta de que sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

Ambos separaron sus manos en estado de shock y se metieron en el auto. Abe intento relajarse, pero su cuerpo se encontraba temblando de nervios.

— ¡Son casi las diez! —Exclamó cuando los números del reloj se iluminaron— ¿Cómo pasó? —Miró su reloj que tenía la misma hora—. ¡Va a estar cerrado!

* * *

— Todavía está abierto —suspiró Abe mientras leía el horario en la puerta del lugar—. Creo que estaremos bien, entonces —su equipo estaba reposando en el maletero junto con la bola y el guante de Mihashi. Entraron, sudorosos y sonrojados, al restaurante.

— Es un buen lugar —observó Mihashi—. Nunca he estado aquí antes-

— Yo tampoco —admitió Abe—. Pero he escuchado mucho de este lugar.

Estaban sentados en una mesa para dos en un rincón apartado. Las luces eran tenues, por lo que el ambiente era íntimo y tranquilo. Mihashi tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver las palabras en el menú.

Se mantuvieron en silencio esperando su comida. Abe no quería estar toda la noche hablando. Mihashi no sabía qué decir. Su comida fue entregada y comieron en un silencio casi incómodo. Se encontraban bajo las luces amarillas y opacas hasta que terminaron de comer. Abe suspiró. Tenía todo el verano para pasar tiempo con Mihashi, pero aunque se quería tomar su tiempo con la cena, la noche se precipitó de alguna forma y pasó demasiado rápido.

Lo siguiente que supo Abe es que estaba de nuevo en el coche y regresaban a casa.

Treinta minutos.

Eso era todo lo que les quedaba.

Treinta minutos.

Condujo lentamente. No había nada de tráfico en la carretera, por lo que fue capaz de tomarse su tiempo sin preocuparse de molestar a otros conductores.

- Entonces -comenzó a decir casi con dureza por los nervios. Mihashi saltó al escuchar su tono. Abe miró a su amigo y luego de nuevo a la carretera-. Entonces -comenzó de nuevo, de forma más suave-, ¿Lo pasaste bien?

- Oh, sí, mucho.

Más silencio.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo.

Se puso en verde.

El silencio era muy pesado. Un silencio nervioso e incómodo. Un silencio que quiere ser roto por las palabras, pero que es muy impenetrable. Demasiado grueso. Demasiado poderoso.

Llegaron a la casa de Mihashi. Se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, como si el silencio tan pesado que había les presionara contra sus asientos. Luego Mihashi se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche.

Abe apretó los dientes para no pedirle que se quedara.

Mihashi se recargó en el coche, con los dedos sobre el techo y el torso en dirección del asiento del conductor.

— Gracias Abe —susurró. Y con eso, el silencio poderoso e impenetrable fue disuelto. Sin embargo, Abe seguía sin poder hablar.

Mihashi miró al conductor un momento más. Un momento muy largo como para no tener significado. Sin embargo, Abe no lo pudo descifrar, y cuando Mihashi cerró la puerta del coche y se dirigió a su casa, Abe sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Se pasó el pulgar por los labios. ¿Tenía que...?

¿Eso era lo que quería Mihashi?

Abe casi se echa a reír. No había manera de que Mihashi fuera de aquella forma. Pero no sabía que Mihashi estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta, con las rodillas levantadas y apretadas con fuerza contra su pecho, preguntándose qué había hecho mal. Se preguntaba porqué Abe había estado tan silencioso toda la noche. Se preguntaba cómo, entre la llamada de anoche y la cita, Abe había dejado de preocuparse tanto por el. ¿Mihashi había cambiado tanto? Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza intentando retener las lágrimas.

Abe negó con la cabeza, con las mejillas ardiendo de comprensión de una verdad que no quería creer. Mihashi no podía querer un beso.

Entonces, ¿por qué se inclinó hacia el coche?

Antes de que pudiera pensar en ello, Abe se bajó del coche, dejando la puerta abierta y corriendo en medio de la calle. Se regresó de golpe y azotó la puerta para cerrarla. Luego dio la vuelta y corrió hasta la casa de Mihashi, donde llamó a la puerta, con las manos golpeando la madera casi tanto como golpeaba su corazón en su pecho.

Mihashi se incorporó, confuso. Abrió la puerta antes de que se pudiera enjugar las lágrimas, los fuertes golpes lo desorientaban.

Abe estaba en la puerta, con el cabello despeinado por todas las veces que se pasó las manos intentando averiguar qué hacer.

— ¿Ab-? —Lloriqueó Mihashi, con su voz quebrada por la tristeza. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Abe lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo en un beso. Le tenía tan cerca y se inclinó con tanta urgencia que Mihashi se inclinó hacia atrás un tanto incómodo.

Pero no se quejó. Nunca antes le habían besado y él nunca esperó que su primer beso fuera de una forma tan desesperada o tan apasionado. Agarró la camisa de Abe con sus manos y le devolvió el beso lo mejor que pudo. Cuando los dos se separaron, Mihashi quiso besar de nuevo a Abe, pero se contuvo.

Los dos chicos se pudieron casi del mismo tono de rojo y rápidamente se alejaron el uno del otro. Mihashi, que había sido doblado hacia atrás, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Abe se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Mihashi se limitó a mirarlo.

— Debería irme —murmuró Abe.

— Ok.

— Luego te llamo.

— Sí.

— ¿Mañana?

— Sí.

Después de una pausa momentánea, Abe dijo:

— Bye —y cerró la puerta.

— Adiós —susurró Mihashi a la puerta. Y cuando escuchó el rechinar de los neumáticos al alejarse, se puso de pie—. ¡Le gusto! -Exclamó, saltando por toda la casa—. ¡Le gusto! ¡Realmente le gusto!

* * *

Como ya dije, espero que les gustara la historia que, como se darán cuenta, es sencilla. Pero realmente me pareció muy tierna y creo que hace falta que más personas se animen a escribir sobre esta serie que amo con tanta locura, ya sea sobre estos dos –que, vamos, ya están casados- o de Tajima con Hanai, que también los amo, o Izumi con Hamada –otro viejo matrimonio-.

En fin, en fin. Comentarios para la autora, se los haré llegar sin falta (:

YA saben, quiten los espacios para poder ir al enlace. Años y años, cambio tras cambio y a nunca le da por mejorar eso… como todo buen gobierno (?)

www. fanfiction s /8629812/ 1/Th irty-M inutes


End file.
